The present invention provides novel 2-methoxyimino-2-(pyridinyloxymethyl)phenyl acetamide compounds with (derivatised) hydroxyalkyl substituents on the pyridine ring, their use as fungicidal compounds, and their use in fungicidal compositions comprising at least one of the 2-methoxyimino-2-(pyridinyloxymethyl)phenyl acetamide compounds as the active ingredient.